


Not what i had in mind

by Applessmellnice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Voltron, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applessmellnice/pseuds/Applessmellnice
Summary: First fic please don't be to harsh.Speed dating!Keith has no idea what he is doing.Lance makes fun of him.They fight.





	1. Speed it up!

"I'm not going "Keith protested keeping his arms crossed over his chest as if to show how serious he was.

"it not as bad as you think, it's how me and allura met and we are happy together. Are we not? " Keith rolled his eyes but didn't budge. Shiro sighed "can you just give it a chance? It's better then you sitting at home all day watching conspiracy theories on your lap top."

Keith let out a puff but then proceeded to open the car door "I've had enough with dating I don't think speed dating is gonna be any different."  
Shiro flashed a soft reassuring smile "might not but remember patience yields focus"  
"whatever" Keith replied slamming the door. he was not up for this.

 

Keith took a deep breath and walkef threw the small doors of the local cafe 'here goes nothing ' he looked around to see what he had to work with.

most of the females here looked as if they were in their forties, though for one girl wearing an alien hoodie who looked as if she had just got out of college.

She already had two boys with her. One was a bigger man with dark skin wearing a simple yellow polo obviously nervous . The other guy had dark skin as well, but was skinny wore a blue and white shirt. He caught Keith staring and gave him a quick smile.

Before Keith had time to question what had just happened the owner of the cafe spoke up "we will be starting soon! for those who are new I am coran and I will be the ref this evening! The rules are simple! You have two minutes to socialize with the person infrount of you one the bell rings the women will move to the next table while the guys will stay seated " he turned around to grab a timer "men find your seats! "

Keith sat and the table closest to the door as if trying to find a way to escape the fate shiro had set him up for."get ready! Get set! Go! "

As the first lady set down she instantly started asking questions.

"what is your favorite book? mine is definitely 50 shades of grey."

"uh, I guess moby dick "

"what do you do as a hobby? "

"um I don't really know I've never really tho-"

"beep! Beep! Beep! " Keith was cut off by the alarm "time to switch! " yelled coran and the women started to move .

"wait that wasn't enough time! "Keith exclaimed only to retrieve a snicker from the table over

"listen mullet your gonna have to speed up and be more simple with your answers " the man said still chuckling "we don't have a year "


	2. Totally not in a gay way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy star wars day ! May the fourth be with you!

"you coming with? " pidge said leaning against the back of the couch.

"where?"lanced questioned with mouth full of cereal 

"hunk is going to do that speed dating thing today." pigde replied pushing her glasses to her face "I'm gonna go watch this disaster. Wanna come with ? Maybe you could try it too. find Mr.Right " she chuckled 

"I'm not gay " Lance stated 

"Axe would be sad to hear tha-"

"that was one time! I was wasted! It was dark! "Lance explained "plus I got with his girlfriend the next week so I didn't count "

"then how can you explain the gay porn on your phone ?" 

"I can explain! but if I do we would make hunk late so let's get going! " Lance said grabbing his jacket and walking out the door . 

~time passes~

Once they get to the cafe they find a very nervous looking hunk "guys I don't think I can do this " 

Lance walked over and patted his friends back "sure you can buddy! its not that hard! Just look the lady straight in the eye and give them a seductive smile " Lance looked around the room for a victim. "watch this." he shot a smile at what he thought was the cutest person in the room.

"Lance I just don't think I can do this maybe you should do it with me. For like support!" 

"sure hunk whatever you need buddy! Plus I wouldn't mind getting a date with that hottie"

"that's a boy " pidge chuckled 

Lance squinted at the figure "fuck"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some reviews I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
